According to the inductive analyses done by the inventors of the present invention and others, the factors contributing to the mechanical failure of the hydraulic braking system of an automotive vehicle include a lock-up phenomenon, a poor wiring of the hydraulic brake fluid line, the poor quality of a brake lining piece or an improper fastening of the brake lining piece, a leak problem of the hydraulic brake fluid, the problems resulting from the excessively high temperature of the component parts of the hydraulic braking system, the poor quality of the hydraulic brake fluid, and so forth. Certain models of the automotive vehicle are equipped with the anti-lock brake system (ABS) for averting the problems as to the lock-up phenomenon. The poor wiring of the hydraulic brake fluid line is a design problem and is often confined to certain models made by certain automotive vehicle manufacturers. The poor quality of the brake lining piece or the improper fastening of the brake lining piece can undermine the braking efficiency and result in the over-heating of the braking system. The leak problem of the hydraulic brake fluid can directly result in the oil pressure deficiency which can cause the mechanical failure of the braking system. The heat generated by the mechanical friction between the brake lining piece and the brake drum or disc can bring about a reduction in brake force of the brake lining piece, thereby resulting in the failure of the braking system. In addition, the failure in the braking system may be caused by an incident in which the hydraulic pressure is not established in time in view of a phase change in the brake fluid products. In other words, the hydraulic brake fluid plays a very important role in the braking efficiency. There are several brands of hydraulic brake fluids of high quality, which meet the standard requirements, such as SAE, FMVSS, DOT, and the like. However, the performance of such high-quality hydraulic brake fluids can be adversely affected by a gradual increase in the water content of the hydraulic brake fluid after the prolonged operation of the motor vehicle in question. The increase in the water content of the hydraulic brake fluid can cause a reduction in the boiling point of the hydraulic brake fluid, thereby resulting in the deficiency of the hydraulic pressure.